1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to trolleys for an animal on a leash and in particular to an animal trolley cable system with corner cable supports and corner trolley support tracks to enable the trolley to turn corners.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Animals, particularly dogs, need exercise on a regular daily basis. Many towns and cities have leash laws requiring that animals be kept on a leash when outdoors. People walking or running with their pets every day may provide the pets with sufficient exercise. Many people prefer to let their pets run around the yard as a form of exercise and also to serve a guard function to prevent strangers from entering the property. One way to allow the animals to run around the yard and still keep them on a leash is to provide a trolley line with a leash.
Traditional dog trolleys consist of a straight piece of cable on which a wheel attached to a leash rides back and forth on the cable. This allows only straight line movement between two fixed points. This does not allow a free run for the dog and also sets up a situation in which the dog may be injured by running to the end and coming to an abrupt stop being choked by the collar attached to the leash.
Another problem with most dog tethering systems involves the dog becoming tangled with the leash around the supports for the trolley, thereby greatly restricting the travel of the dog.
It is desirable to provide a tethering system which allows a pet free run around the yard on all sides and to the limits of the property. There are animal "shocking" systems which bury a cable beneath the ground around the perimeter of the property aria provide the animal with a collar which shocks the animal if it crosses over the line. This seems somewhat cruel and may also be ineffective if the electricity shuts off or if there are some blocks to the electric shock connection at any points along the line. A free-run tethering system would insure that the animal remained exactly within desired bounds, including possible allowances for animal-free zones around the property to allow a mail delivery person access or for other purposes.